Superman: The Series
Superman: The Series is an American animated action/adventure science fiction comedy-drama television series based on the DC Comics character of the same name by Joe Shuster and Jerry Siegel. The series is produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Television Animation and airs on Cartoon Network in 2014. Story Plot Cast and Characters Main Characters * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Sam Daly) - The series' main protagonist who's the last son of Krypton and become Earth's greatest hero. * Lois Lane (Voiced by ) - Superman's love interest Recurring Characters * Jonathan Kent (Voiced by Corey Burton) - * Martha Kent (Voiced by Barbara Bain) - * Jimmy Olsen (Voiced by Jack DeSena) - * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (Voiced by Hynden Walch) - * Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy (Voiced by Nolan North) - * Krypto the Superdog '''(Voice effects by Frank Welker) - * '''Jor-El (Voiced by Tim Daly) - * Lara Lor-Van (Voiced by Dana Delany) - * Perry White (Voiced by Richard McGonagle) - * Lana Lang (Voiced by ) - * Lucy Lane (Voiced by ) - * Cat Grant (Voiced by ) - * Ron Troupe (Voiced by ) - * Dirk Armstrong (Voiced by ) * Pete Ross (Voiced by ) - * Steve Lombard (Voiced by ) - * Professor Emil Hamilton (Voiced by ) - * Captain Maggie Sawyer (Voiced by ) - * Inspector William Henderson (Voiced by ) - * Bibbo Bibbowski (Voiced by ) - * Chloe Sullivan (Voiced by ) - * John Henry Irons/Steel (Voiced by ) - * Natasha Irons (Voiced by ) - * Eradicator (Voiced by ) - * Commissioner David Corporon (Voiced by ) - * Mayor Frank Berkowitz (Voiced by ) - * Maxima (Voiced by ) - * Draaga (Voiced by ) - Villains * Lex Luthor (Voiced by ) - ** Mercy Graves (Voiced by ) - * Darkseid (Voiced by ) - ** Kalibak (Voiced by ) - ** Steppenwolf (Voiced by ) - ** Kanto (Voiced by ) - ** Granny Goodness (Voiced by ) - *** Female Furies - composing of: **** Lashina (Voiced by ) - **** Stompa (Voiced by ) - **** Bernadeth (Voiced by ) - **** Mad Harriet (Voiced by ) - **** Gilotina (Voiced by ) - * Vril Dox/Brainiac (Voiced by James Marsters) - * Bizarro (Also voiced by Sam Daly) - A failed clone of Superman created by Lex Luthor. ** Bizarro Girl (Also voiced by Hynden Walch) - ** Match (Also voiced by Nolan North) - * Joseph Martin/Atomic Skull (Voiced by Lex Lang) - * Leslie Willis/Livewire (Voiced by ) - * Winslow Schott/Toyman (Voiced by Peter MacNicol) - * Intergang - composing of: ** Bruno Mannheim (Voiced by ) - ** Whisper A'Daire (Voiced by ) - ** Morgan Edge (Voiced by ) - ** Dabney Donovan (Voiced by ) - * Robert DuBios/Bloodsport (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - * Frederick von Frankenstein/Riot (Voiced by ) - * Kenny Braverman/Conduit (Voiced by ) - * Doomsday '''(Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - * '''General Dru-Zod (Voiced by ) - ** Faora Hu-Ul (Voiced by ) - ** Non (Also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - * Raymond Maxwell/Parasite (Voiced by ) - * Mr. Mxyzptlk (Voiced by John Kassir) - * John Corben/Metallo (Voiced by ) - * Oswald Loomis/Prankster (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - * Tobias Manning/Terra-Man (Voiced by Jim Cummings) - * Titano (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - * Valerie van Haften/Puzzler (Voiced by ) - * Carl Darper/Master Jailer (Voiced by ) - * Gerald Shugel/Ultra-Humanite (Voiced by ) - * Elite - composing of: ** Manchester Black '''(Voiced by ) - ** '''Vera Black (Voiced by ) - ** Coldcast (Voiced by ) - ** Hat (Voiced by ) - ** Menagerie (Voiced by ) - * Massacre (Voiced by ) - * Micah Flint/Rock (Voiced by ) - * Mongul (Voiced by) - ** Mongal (Voiced by ) - * Kancer (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - * Lord Satanus (Voiced by ) - ** Lady Blade (Voiced by ) - * Philip Karnowsky/Barrage (Voiced by ) - * Lucia/Blackrock (Voiced by ) - * K. Russell Abernathy/Kryponite Man (Voiced by ) - * Lobo (Voiced by ) - Crew * Greg Weisman - Lead Story Editor * Paul Dini - Producer, Lead Writer * Jamie Simone - Cast & Voice Director * Phil Bourassa - Lead Character Designer * Ciro Nieli - Producer * Sam Register - Executive Producer * Kristopher Carter - Composer * Michael McCuistion - Composer * Lolita Ritmanis - Composer Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Trivia * The series mix with both elements and inspirations from the post-Crisis Superman comics, the Donnerverse's Superman film series, Superman: The Animated Series, Smallville, and Lois & Clark: The Adventures of Superman. * * * Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Billy2009 Category:Superman Category:DC Category:DC Entertainment Category:DC Comics Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Superheroes